Frank Sinatra Syndrome
by LilStripedTomato
Summary: Hermione and Draco go for a little midnight fly and Hermione contemplates the meanings of hearing old Frankie crooning in her head.


_Author's Note: Hi there! Lil here! Yes, I know this is a bit out of normal for me, but I wrote a romance ficlet. Indeed, I am shocked myself! This is for **cyropi**. I wrote it just for her and hope she likes it! I know she doesn't like songfics, but I don't considerthis to be one and just popped the lyrics in there to tie the whole thing together. Ihope everyone else likes it as well! Please forgive me if it's a bit odd, I'm not usually a writer of mushy love stories. I wrote two other stories for her, yet didn't like them and tossed them one by one to come up with this during my lunch break at work this evening. Anywho, please leave a review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, I wouldn't have to work at my crummy job and put up with my stupid boss who greatly resembles a large walrus. I'd gladly give up my lovely position there if I owned something here... alas, the characters belong to JKR and 'Fly Me to the Moon', 'Let's Fly Away', and 'Cheek to Cheek' belonged to good ole Frank Sinatra._

_

* * *

_

**Frank Sinatra Syndrome**

"But, Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as the aforementioned boy led her outside by the hand. The only response she got was a mischievous, "You'll see," and a grin. It was a lovely night outside and the sky twinkled with a million stars. Only a few clouds were overhead and even they seemed to glow with some strangely romantic and ethereal light as they covered the moon. The pairhad been dating for a while and she had come to almost expect the unexpected from him, but at the moment she had no idea what his plans were.

Now the Slytherin was guiding her across the grass, towards the Quidditch pitch. "Why on earth are we-?" she was silenced when he put a finger to her lips and said, "Just trust me, alright?" She trusted him completely, yet still wished she knew what he was up to. They had just reached the broom shed and she had a feeling of dread before, to her great relief, he led her right past it.

Her happiness was short-lived, however, as he let go of her hand and walked over to the bushes behind the shed. From out of the shrubbery he pulled his Nimbus two thousand and one. "I hid it here earlier," he said with a sheepish smile, "Because I wanted to surprise you." Oh no, what on earth? Was he actually planning on trying to get her up into the air? "I thought we could go for a little moonlight fly?" he suggested.

To Hermione, two things were wrong with that idea. The first and most trivial was that it wasn't even midnight. The second and most important was that she was terrified of heights. "Draco," she said gently, not wanting him to get upset with her for ruining his plans, "You know I don't really like flying. I'm sorry." This did not seem to dampen his spirits in the least. In fact, was it her imagination or did his smile just get bigger?

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he said cheerfully. Cheerfully? He must have something up his green sleeve, any normal person would be disappointed. Then again, Draco Malfoy was never a normal person. "The way I figure it," the blond boy continued, "You don't like flying because you've never really given it a chance." He gracefully swung his leg over the broom and stretched his hand out to her. His stormy grey eyes looked into her own brown ones and he asked simply, "Care to give it a chance now? Fly with me?"

For one strange instant, parts of an old song coma into her head and Hermione was reminded of a record her mother used to play. It was some American man who's name escaped her at the moment, and his words were similar to Draco's and seemed to fit in this moment.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away… Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue._

She looked up into the sky and then, sadly turned back to her companion. It was time to be honest. Looking at her shoes as if they were far more pleasing to the eye than the boy next to her, she admitted quietly, "But I'm afraid."

She half expected him to laugh at her. Instead he stuck his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at him instead of her purple trainers. "Hermione, I promise I won't let you fall," he said seriously. "Do you trust me?" She slowly nodded, then, with much apprehension, climbed up onto the broom behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She closed her eyes and held her breath as he kicked off and the broom rose into the air. Draco flew slowly, so as not to frighten her, and turned his head to look at her for a moment. "You can open your eyes, you know," he told her. "You're perfectly safe."

She tightened her hold on his middle and dared to open one eye halfway. What she saw took her breath away and made both of her eyes open wide. They were flying over the lake, their silvery reflection moving swiftly over the water like a ghost. Below, the water glittered with the reflections of the millions of dazzling stars and the moon, which had come out from behind the clouds, rippled gleamingly bright. Again she heard that singing man's voice -Sinatra, she remembered his name was, Frank or Fred or something- echoing in her head.

_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she whispered in awe. It was a truly lovely sight, she'd never seen anything like it. But it was still a little frightening, this flying bit, even if the view was lovely.

"Yes, I suppose it's nice," Draco said to her, "though it's not half as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Raising her gaze to meet his, she blushed when she saw that he was staring at her, another smile playing on his lips. On an impulse, she leaned forward and covered his lips with her own. For a third time this night, Sinatra sprang into her head, and as always, seemed to fit perfectly.

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek…_

The Gryffindor girl couldn't speak as she slowly drew away from the sweet kiss. One thing puzzled her, though, as she watched the trees sway beneath them now. Why was she hearing odd snippets of romantic songs? And why was she feeling so tingly all over, like she was full of warm and fuzzy things and about to explode? It was one of either two things, she thought. Either she was suffering from an odd and as yet undiscovered disease, like Frank Sinatra Syndrome… or she was in love.

With a shock like lightning to her brain, she realized the problem. She, Hermione Ann Granger, had fallen head-over-heels, hopelessly, completely, and undeniably in love! She never predicted this, yet found that it was a very pleasant surprise. Sighing happily, she cuddled closer to Draco and realized that she also wasn't afraid anymore, of the flying or the emotions that filled her heart.

"You know what?" she asked out of the blue moments later. At the boy's questioning look she answered, "After giving it a chance, I think I rather like flying." Draco just laughed and kissed her again. From what seemed like an eternity away, the clock tower at Hogwarts chimed midnight.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore!  
__You are all I long for, all I worship and adore!  
__In other words, please be true.  
Oh, in other words, I love you!_


End file.
